Rebellion of the Immortals
by Cecilia Lamperouge
Summary: Ah,"peace";a word that promises absolutely nothing. Twirling a king chess piece in his hand, he smirked. Absolutely nothing, but what we perceive it could be.
1. Chapter 1

_"Hmph"_

_" 'Hmph?' "_

_"Things have been rather dull these days..."_

_" 'These days' meaning a CENTURY?"_

_It was 12'oclock. Midnight. Lightning struck outside with thunder that seemed to erupt from the depths of the earth, and a merciless rain which violently threw itself against windows. The room was dimly lit by a crackling fire; it cast soft shades of orange on a bed and large curtained windows, until finally reaching the faces of two figures grimly gazing back at the fire._

Cecilia, C.C for short, sighed as she sat on the hearth rug before the fireplace. She drew a blanket over her shoulders and brought her knees up to her face, still she gazed at the fire with placid gold eyes. Her long glossy green locks of hair-untouched by the years- swayed to one side as she shifted the position of her blanket.

Lelouch, or L.L , frowned. He relaxed back into his rocking chair and resumed reading his book _The Brittanian Empire 2120._ He paused, then looked up at Cecilia- who was still gazing at the fire, impassively." The last time that you thought things were _dull_," _, _"You nearly reverted the world peace that I nearly _KILLED _myself for_," _He did a small cynical smile at his own sarcasm. Cecilia smirked.

"Oh, don't act as though _you_ weren't enjoying causing havoc in this _bland 'peaceful' _I mean, world..."Her eyes clouded as she stared darkly at the dancing fire, then went back to being blank and expressionless. "But you've seen it..." she glanced at Lelouch "A hundred years of peace, that's pretty impressive for such _imperfect _beings. You've seen the signs.." She stood up and plucked Lelouch's book from his hands, _Brittanian Empire 2120. _"Signs of..."

"Regression." he finished with a scowl, then he too eyed the fire moodily with dark mauve eyes. He brushed his raven-black bangs out of his eyes in an agitated motion. "A hundred years is more than enough time for the faerie tale _story_ of _Cruel Dictator Lelouch_ to be told...until it becomes as unimportant and scandalous as...as _Romeo&Juliet_."

His frown deepened.

C.C gave Lelouch an amused glance before leaving to go to her own room.

They lived in a Victorian mansion. Or at least that was what the house mimicked. It was the year 2120, legitimate Victorian mansions were _rare _if not completely extinct. People lived in fixa-houses; houses that held the basic house structure, but morphed into any style on voice command. Former palaces were refurbished and made into libraries,town halls and _ballrooms_, for sake of Brittanian culture and tradition. Japan had been its own country for precisely one hundred years- since the supposed death of Demon Emperor Lelouch. One hundred years. The world had moved on towards our advanced ideals of the future and towards..._world...peace..._

Walking down the long corridor , C.C stopped suddenly- causing a passing robotic maid to fall "Sorry Ma'am"

C.C stared at the maid with a faraway look, then kept walking. "Geass grants eternal solitude, Code, eternal hell. Ah, Code...Geass...?" she frowned,

"It couldn't possibly..." The sudden _**craaaack!**_of lightning forced her back to reality causing her to remember how much she _hated_ rainy days. _Ah, hate, emotion...does such a feeling still exist in one who has lived for centuries..._


	2. Chapter 2

_A thick fog settled over the land and smothered the striking rays of the sun. Pale yellow light weakly shone through windows, and a single ray found itself on Lelouch's Code._

It was morning.

The small ray of light rested between the wavy unruly locks of Lelouch's bangs and for a flicker of second, the light mimicked the shape of the Code. _I've found you, Lelouch._

Lelouch awoke and sat upright with a start. He narrowed his jaded amethyst eyes suspiciously on the light until it withered away into his shadow on his pillow. He raised an elegant eyebrow. "How _interesting_…" Sitting there, he contemplated the light for a few minutes before sighing. "What am I doing? There is too much to be done today."

Unconsciously, he slid a hand down his long silky raven-black hair; over the years it had grown down to his back and he hadn't bothered cutting it. He held a strand of his hair and gazed at it thoughtfully until he came to a decision. Frowning, he called in one of the robot-maids.

* * *

><p>C.C layed on a cushioned mahogany chair on the veranda. She rested her head on the side of the chair with her hand pressing into her cheek as she leaned on an armrest. Her doll-like legs draped over the opposite armrest as she gazed at the early morning fog.<p>

"Oh you've grown so much, Mao. Even in death you can, I suppose…Lelouch? Ah, he's…living" she deadpanned, "That's all that can be done when your heart fails to stop…Oh Mao you were able to escape..this world-" She stopped and glanced out the corner of her eye and almost smiled. Almost. "Oh?"

Lelouch had walked out to the veranda with two cups of tea and a frown. No, it wasn't the cup of tea that had C.C surprised, she silently accepted the beverage….and it wasn't the frown, a Lelouch without a frown was a rose without thorns. It was his hair; it was neatly cut to neck length. He looked exactly how he did one hundred years ago.

C.C bluntly stared at Lelouch over her cup of jasmine tea as his violet eyes bored into the soft wisps of vapor rising from his cup. "Rapunzel cut down her hair because her prince never came to free her from her imprisonment or maybe, in your case, life…hell..same difference." Lelouch looked at Cecilia, shocked from his reverie. C.C continued with mirth evident in her eyes "So Rapunzel, why has thou cut down thy golden locks?"

Lelouch almost smiled. Almost. "Her golden locks defined her and with thoughts of freedom long and gone, she sought to destroy what had represented that "self". Unfortunately, conflicts arose but she formed a plan…" His hand drifted to one of his eyes and he returned C.C's gaze through the gaps of his fingers. For a quick second, there was a change in their expressions...was it an understanding? Something more? It was only a second. Cecilia took a sip of her tea, and closed her eyes as Lelouch smirked. "I have devised a plan."

* * *

><p>From an outsider's point of view, they would've appeared as your average young couple; a tall slim male teenager with blond hair and green eyes with a slightly shorter slim female with brunette hair and golden eyes. Such an outsider's suspicions would be confirmed when they saw the male lean down and cup the girl's face in his hands and whisper something in her ear. Such an outsider would've been horribly misled.<p>

Lelouch walked downtown with Cecilia, in disguise. He was the infamous _Demon Emperor Lelouch_, he would've received curious side glances if not downright recognition, if his raven-black hair and mauve eyes were shown. On the other hand, Cecilia's green hair stood out too much, so too many people would remember their presence from her green hair….And they didn't want to make impressions on anybody's mind, unless necessary. They had lived for far too many years to want to exist in the world...anybody's world. So they merely drifted along time with critical eyes and silent wisdom that could've altered anyone's fate, but wasn't shared. But then there was a time where C.C's boredom nearly morphed the entire world. But even that fell somewhere in a niche of time.

"Why are we here, L.L?" C.C's platonic voice broke into Lelouch's thoughts,

"I thought you'd want some pizza" Lelouch quickly responded.

"I hate liars." Silence fell between them. Lelouch sighed before glancing at Cecilia who was looking straight ahead, impassively.

Lelouch resigned, "This…is Phase Zero." C.C looked at him, slightly interested.

"I am somewhat using your last scheme that almost caused world chaos…" he grimaced as he remembered that time, "Only to get to the basis of this regression and…" he darkly smirked and his eyes turned cold, "Destroy it." They entered a mall and went up a futuristic, bubble-shaped elevator to the 100th floor. It had been one hundred years since the supposed death of Lelouch, and time had moved, hover cars were used now…so buildings needed to be tall in order for cars to stop by and park quickly.

"You are an interesting man, Lelouch." C.C sat down on a chair in a restaurant, next to a large window, that gave her a view of the hover cars and the people down below. The parking lot could also be seen to the side of the building as there was an attached parking lot for each level. Lelouch followed and sat opposite of Cecilia. "Until you tell me why we are out here, you are buying me pizza."

Once their orders came and C.C was silently munching on her pizza while Lelouch sipped his glass of water, Lelouch looked out into the traffic of bustling hover cars, and raised an eyebrow. "There she is"

Cecilia gave him a questioning look. Among the hover cars was a long, gaudy, golden limousine. The golden limousine parked in the parking lot and out stepped a chauffeur who opened one of the side doors. A large woman with too many jewels on her pudgy fingers and sparkles on her long blue dress and too much make up, stepped out. One could wonder how she even fit in the limousine.

C.C raised her eyebrows, "Who's the sparkling whale?"

Lelouch took a deep breath before drinking his water. It would be wrong to laugh at that, even so half a smile found itself on his face, so he looked away. "_She_, is our first target."


End file.
